Michiko Takiyama
Dr. Michiko Takiyama was a researcher at SaintLogic. Biography Takiyama became Thomas Koppelthorn's assistant out of pity when seeing his loneliness. She graduated from Kyoto University, then pursued her doctorate at Harvard, majoring in "psychological engineering." She resented Lucy because of the affection Dr. Koppelthorn had for her. Despite this, Takiyama was still given the task of Lucy's caretaker, in which she took seriously out of her unrequited love for Koppelthorn, and sang to her like a mother would a daughter. She and Venus would often get into arguments as she was distressed and fearful in the face of danger, while Venus was collected and well seasoned, which prompted Venus to take jabs at Takiyama's cowardice. While she was not a soldier, she did keep herself armed with the Makarov PMM for protection of both herself and Lucy (at least when Snake stumbled across the two of them at first). Initially frightened of Snake, suspecting that he might have been part of Vince's security forces, Takiyama pointed her gun at him in self-defense and locked him out of the east wing of the Research Block to protect herself and Lucy. Snake managed to infiltrate the area through other means, upon which Snake, Dalton, and Wiseman convinced her that he was there to help them. She told them of Koppelthorn's motives, that he was trying to run some kind of experiment, but President Rodzinski was strongly opposed to it, and tried to put a stop to the whole thing. Dr. Koppelthorn refused to cooperate and there was a lot of friction. The president then used security forces to stop him violently. Takiyama agreed to assist them in order to get Dr. Koppelthorn under control in exchange for her personal safety. She had to wait in the east wing of the Research Block until Snake could retrieve her in due time. However, she and Lucy were attacked by Patrol Bots. Snake, along with the recently apparent ally Venus, rescued them both with Venus greeting her to the menacing sight of a SOCOM pistol's inner barrel as she couldn't stop her distressful screaming. Snake and Dalton stopped Venus, who was seemingly joking, then prompting their first argument with each other. When Wiseman found out that she was in charge of the EGO system (a new OS development project for Metal Gear), and asked her about it, Takiyama told them that Metal Gear was finished and armed, meaning that Koppelthorn could launch a nuclear warhead at will and the only way to prevent that was to destroy Metal Gear. Wiseman then needed all of them to advance through the building's north section, board a cargo train, and move on to the Northern Block. Takiyama would be able to get them inside with her access card. When Snake and Venus went to investigate the railroad, she and Dalton conversed for a while, and told him of Lucy and about herself. She later boarded the cargo train with Lucy, Snake and Venus, and upon while in motion, are attacked by guards. After Snake and Venus made short work of the guards, they came up to the rail bridge, intercepted by Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh. Koppelthorn was revealed to be the mech's pilot, and as it turned out he ordered Takiyama to retrieve Lucy for her after the security forces turned against him. While Takiyama objected to the "fertilization" (Lucy integrating the memories of Lucinda Koppelthorn, Dr. Koppelthorn's dead wife) taking place, Koppelthorn convinced her that he still needed Takiyama, convincing her to take Lucy and go along with him. Takiyama was later rescued by Snake upon Lucy's last request. With the Metal Gear Hangar's self-destruct mechanism activated, she, Snake, and Venus hastily escaped as they protected her once again from malfunctioning Patrol Bots. Snake was left behind, and Takiyama had to drive a jeep through the evacuation passage, despite her protests against leaving Snake behind. As more Patrol Bots give chase, Venus shot back at them with her AKS-74U. The Patrol Bots explode, and Takiyama drove out of the tunnel just in time. Takiyama was found by an American soldier who then subsequently detained her. Venus, however, was seemingly nowhere to be found. An alarm suddenly went off and the ground shook to the emerging of Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Kadosh. The U.S. soldiers fired upon the menacing mech which was about fire its linear cannon. The linear cannon of the Metal Gear powered up slowly, and it fired. However, what it shot out splashes into the ocean. Stretcher bound for a rescue chopper heading to a hospital, Takiyama grieved for Snake, but Venus emerged, disguised as a rescue team member, reassured her that Snake was still alive, as he was, and always had been a survivor. Behind the scenes Takiyama has been compared to Emma and Hal "Otacon" Emmerich due to her sharing a similar role to the two doctors as well as having similar personalities. It is a common joke among fans that Takiyama is a rule 63, or a female version of Hal Emmerich. Gallery Takiyama.jpg 579293_10153526315210157_10832284_n.jpg|Concept art. File:Gall02 1101b.jpg|Concept art (line only). Takiyama, Michiko Category:Female Category:Scientist Category:Support Team